


Chronicles of the Dragonlord

by Dilios300



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilios300/pseuds/Dilios300
Summary: This is the story of a forsaken boy, a dishonored vampire, but most of all, this is a story about a leader and hero who's fate is drenched in blood and tainted by loss. And if you lend me your ear, I'll tell you His tale...





	1. Fire's of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : This chapter was never designed to be apart of a fanfic and you WILL be able to tell the difference between this chapter and the next. In style, in context and every other way. This chapter is mostly head-canon and a backstory for a character. Great face-palming will ensue after or during the story. You've been warned.
> 
> This is the origin's of my most prized and sentimental character playing Skyrim. This story will be his origins, the vanilla start, then follow all the vanilla quest-lines with a bit of head-canon thrown into the mix. Plus some mods I used in the playthrough. I also will be changing things considerably to suit the story best (huge cities/days on-end of traveling/changes to some quest-lines and their outcomes/etc.). Sorry about all the character's and tags, but there was no "all of Skyrim" as an option. ;P
> 
> I have quite a few idea's for following chapter's. So you might want to bookmark the story or something and come back. Tell me what you think: long chapter's spread apart by about 5-6 months, or mid sized chapters spread apart by 3-4 months?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy yet unknown to the world seeks revenge and in his young adult life is thrust into whole worlds of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter serves as a precursor to the Skyrim we all know and a way to explain some of the character's decisions throughout the story.

  Born in the Summerset Isle in the year 387 of the first era, Satan grew up in the slums of Alinor, and being a underfed, poor, and not as physically capable as his peers, he was always the one who was mistreated; the entire town spat at him, beat him, and called him a “Pathetic half-breed.” Satan, now at the age of 14 had finally had enough. He had decided to fight back. he stolen all the food he could and used the entire city as his gymnasium, he also loved it when the guards chased him. The following years had been a remarkable time for Satan, he grew taller, stronger, faster, sneakier, and more robust.

  In 1E 418, Satan was confident in his newfound stature, so he began to seek revenge on his peers, for what they did all those years ago. He hunted down and murdered every last one, until he came upon the 19th person. Satan thought it would end like all the rest. He was sorely mistaken.

  His research on his target was not as thorough as all the others, the mer was a vampire, and Satan didn’t even know it. He shadowed the bloodsucker to a more remote location and as Satan was about to make his kill, the vampire turned on his heels to meet Satan’s gaze. The battle that ensued was bloody and fierce. Satan dodged, struck, pirouetted, and dodged again and again, but the vampire was draining the life out of him. Satan then tried to mix things up and turned to pyromancy to do it. He hurled fireball after fireball at the creature, but the bloodsucker had superior reflexes, and the fireballs - one by one - missed their mark.

  And so the stalemate continued, until the vampire decided to close the distance. The creature suffered major burns and was in serious danger of disintegrating under the heat of Satan's fiery attacks, but in the end it was not enough. The vampire broke Satan's guard and knocked him down. He turned Satan….changed him. The act of turning him forced Satan to fall into a slumber. Bested by a vampire, and as if to pour salt on the wound, turned into one of them. He'd forevermore be shamed by this defeat.

  When he awoke, he realized what his pale skin meant. Satan soon discovered he was in a cave, and that it had been nigh on 6 months since he was turned. Thousands of years passed and he was turned into a vampire numerous times, he had hunted down and killed the rest of the mer who he felt wronged him, including those who turned him. Satan one day, came upon a well built fortress known to him as “Cloudruler Temple”. As he neared the fort, he was halted by a Blade on duty. Knowing of the elf standing before him was a vampire, the man stayed in the watchtower as he began to speak. Satan cut him off however, and offered the whole of the Empire assistance in closing Oblivion Gates in exchange for gold, a chance to make a name for himself, and the opportunity to spill Daedric blood.

  The Blade, shocked at the offer presented to him, told Satan to stay where he was and that he would take the offer to his superior’s inside, which also the Hero of Kvatch, the Grandmaster, and the heir to the throne were. They were skeptical at first, but after making Satan swear a blood-oath, he declared confidently “By the trail of dead and rivers of blood, they shall know me!”. They reluctantly accepted his offer. In his time in Oblivion both the mortals and the daedric forces had come to know him as “The Planewalker” in recognition of Satan’s swift closing of Oblivion Gates all across Cyrodiil. He had become somewhat of a celebrity.

  Satan’s successes was throughout Tamriel, so much so that the leaders of the Mythic Dawn made Satan, the highest target next to Martin Septim, Jauffre, and the Hero of Kvatch. As such, Satan faced 34 assassination attempts, and it is at this time Satan found something in the Hero of Kvatch that he realized he never had. A friend. Satan trusted the Blades, the Hero, and Martin with his life, and they did with him. Satan and the Hero of Kvatch would often journey together on missions, and thought of each other like brothers. And together they closed the last of the Oblivion Gates, saved Bruma from Kvatch’s fate, killed the leader of the Mythic Dawn and his family in his “Paradise” and forced Mehrunes Dagon to play his hand, and soon discovered what that hand was.

  Upon arriving at the Imperial City to celebrate and perform Martin’s Coronation, the heroes discovered that the city was besieged by the daedra, just outside. They were quick to respond and quickly headed to the Temple of the One to prevent the city from being completely overrun. In the midst of Satan’s berserk state, he looked to the skies as he heard the skies torn asunder, the sky shifted from its deep crimson to a midnight purple, and the chilled winds of Coldharbour seeped into the mortal realm for the first time since the Three-Banners War. He doubled over when he felt foreign blood seep through his very pores, his every bone and ligament snap and reform. He let loose a gruesome howl of pain and as the blood spattered in all directions, the sky returned to its crimson color and Satan assumed the mantle of the Vampire Lord.

As his transformation completed, a voice - deep and guttural, and seething in bitter hate - tore through the sounds of battle amongst the burning city. "Mortal! I name you my progeny! The blood of those you've felled is a testament to your power! May mortals wither in the chains of your domination..." 

  As he fought through what seemed like all of Oblivion, with his allies close by, them knowing the otherworldly demon beside them is there ally and friend. They neared the entrance to the Temple of the One, when a massive Oblivion Gate opens, and the horrific creature that comes out of it, is no less than Mehrunes Dagon himself. The lumbering Daedra behemoth swung a giant axe at the Septim heir and vampire lord, the vampire’s reflexes grabbing the end of the handle of the axe and telling Martin to get inside with the Hero of Kvatch, while he kept Dagon at bay. Or at least distracting him. Within moments the vampire lord was overpowered and thrown halfway across the Temple District.

Then it happened....

  The Temple of the One’s dome burst open as what seemed like a molten dragon began to fight the Daedra Prince one-on-one. The last thing Satan remembered before succumbing to his injuries and exhaustion was Dagon being sent back into Oblivion. When he awoke, he found himself in an Undercroft. Heading to the main chapel, he quickly learned it had been only a year and a half since the end of the Oblivion crisis. Upon greeting High Chancellor Ocato, after briefly meeting him before the attack on the city, he was given the Title Champion of Cyrodiil along with his friend the Hero of Kvatch, and given a long update as to what had transpired in his absence.

  Needless-to-say he was relieved the world hadn’t ended during his little “nap”. After Satan celebrated the victory of men over daedra with his friend, the blades and nobility of Cyrodiil, congratulated by the new emperor family, the Meade’s, he discussed with the Hero of Kvatch about helping the provinces of Tamriel recover from the aftermath of the recent event, to which the hero flatly stated that he still had business in Cyrodiil to finish first, and that he would meet up with Satan once he was finished. He said it involved some strange door near Bravil’s coast.

  He never saw the Hero of Kvatch again.

  Once Satan restored order in the other provinces, he built a stone castle in the forests east-southeast of Chorrol and west of the Imperial City. When he was finished with the castle, he lived peacefully for the next 200 years. One day, on a bright summer morning, Satan awoke, to think about why he hadn’t cured his vampirism. He thought of how he missed the light of the sun and how it warmed his skin. He missed having warm blood course through his veins.

  So he did. And that night, for the first time in era's, he slept soundly. But as his gift was given from the Daedric Lord of Domination and Brutality directly, he couldn't just discard it like a bad apple. There would always be remnant's of it. He had purged the curse, the need to feed off of blood and hide from sunlight, but the Daedric blood within him remained.

  The next morning, he awoke to one of his servants; saying there are some elven soldiers at the castle gate. And they didn’t look friendly. He got out of bed, armored up, and went to see what these piss laden, elven brigands wanted. Satan was clearly ornery given he was forced to wake early to attend to them.

When he arrived at the gate, one of the soldiers spoke up “By order of the High Elven Aldmeri Dominion! By order of the Thalmor, we sentence you heretic, to death!” The next moment the elves weapons were drawn, the entire company of soldiers ready for a fight. Instead of killing the elves, and risk attracting more -- possibly bringing siege weapons with them -- Satan decided to run. And run he did. He ran and ran all the way to Bruma, through the Jerall mountains, into Skyrim, through the small village of Ivarstead, down the dirt road, and rammed into a Nord wearing what looked like the Stormcloak uniform, he heard so much about recently.

  Coming to his senses, he realized he rammed into an entire entourage of Stormcloaks, with none-other than Ulfric Stormcloak standing in the middle. After a few moments of frantically trying to gain his bearings and explain to the Nords what happened to him, they reluctantly let Satan stay the night with them, to let him rest from that incredible distance he ran earlier.

  And just because the gods wanted to get a good kick out of Satan’s day, the camp the Stormcloaks, Satan, and a man named Lokir - a man with a horse, the party found but an hour or so ago - were ambushed by Imperial soldiers. They were outnumbered 15 to 1. Ulfric told everyone to stop fighting, everyone was bound, Ulfric was gagged, and an hour later, everyone was put in a couple of carriages headed to Helgen and Satan's ultimate and unknown fate.


	2. Echo of the Dovah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I am notorious for having extreme writer's block. :P
> 
> I just couldn't get the details right and ended up doing it all over again several times, so you'll forgive me, yes? Anyway, here we go....

Satan awoke to a cold wind coming from the east as he, with sleepy eyes, looked around his new-found environment. He was still on a wagon. So he surmised that it as the same one he was placed on half a day earlier. But he noticed that the other passengers were different, implying that the two wagons made a stop at some point. Two nords : one with corn-blonde hair and one with chestnut brown hair, sat across from him, while the place of honor next to him sat none-other than Ulfric Stormcloak himself.

He just watched the three others while he roused himself of the after effects of his slumber for a few moments, until he turned to Ulfric and said,

"Hey, thanks for letting me stay with your group last night, by the way. What did I miss while I was out?"

"We stopped at Fort Neugrad. The Imperials just celebrated....I'm Ralof. By the way." came a reply from the corn-blonde Nord who Satan now knew as Ralof.

"Well Ralof, I hope for all our sake's that something goes awry in the transport to where-ever were going. I am Satan, known to both men and Daedra as the Plane-walker. You may have heard of me. How ironic that a savior of the Empire is about to be beheaded by those I once saved from annihilation, hmm?" Satan finished and looked into curious eye's. As if they didn't know who he was.

He sighed and was about to tell them his story, when the town of Helgen came into view.

"Mara, Dibella, Akatosh! Divine's! Please help me!" The horse thief all but begged to silent gods, as he knew he wouldn't live through the day.

"Look at him, General Tullius, the military governor!" Ralof spat the name. "And it looks like Thalmor are with him. Damn Elves! I'd bet they had something to do with this." He turned to Satan and said "Hey, didn't you say something about the Thalmor when we found you?"

"Those damn cretin's forced me off my own castle, that I built with my own hands!" Satan looked almost forlornly at the ground for a moment. "By the Blood, Fire, and Chaos that I will rain on them, they will pay for what they've done to me. I swear it!"

Satan fixed the Thalmor with a glare. A glare that spoke of blood, fire, and the immeasurable cruelty that only the Daedra possess.

Ralof only smiled and said, "If you live to see freedom again, good luck. I hope you can show them the pain that all their victims feel." Even the nearby Imperials seemed taken aback by the outburst. And their faces seemed to say "Good luck" as well... with a little bit of fear.

Then the carts came to a stop. The horse thief Lokir turned to Ralof and asked, "Wait! Why are we stopping?"

Ralof choked back a laugh and replied, "Why do you think? End of the line...." Lokir only began ranting, but Satan paid it no mind.

They all jumped off the cart and lined up. As the Imperials rattled off names, Satan couldn't help but think about bygone days and wonder how he could have fallen so low. His thoughts came crashing back to reality and realized he'd been called on to step forward. There two Imperials in front of him held little emotion. As if public executions were commonplace. A male Nord in a light Imperial raiment simply asked "Who, are you?"

"I'm the elf who saved your great grand papi's ass when the Daedra invaded." was the snarky reply the Imperial got.

The Imperial rebut-led casually, "I meant your name, sir."

"Does it matter? Your going to cut off my head anyway..."

The female Imperial in a heavy raiment, who Satan presumed to be the captain, interrupted and aggitatedly told the other solder, "Forget the damn list! He goes, to the block."

Satan's assumption was proven correct when the other soldier gave his reply, "By your orders, captain."

"I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are sent beck to the Summerset Isle."

Satan huffed and said, "Pfft. No need. Send them back to my castle, those pointy-eared motherless shits, stole from me!" And he walked off toward the block.

Like a theater performance, the Imperials killed all the others one by one, and then only Ulfric, Satan, Ralof, and three others remained. As the execution was midway through, a thunderous roar filled the air, and for a moment Satan thought it sounded fairly similar to the sundering of earth just before he battled Mehrunes Dagon. Everyone looked ferverously around them to discover the source of the roar. Until finally, General Tullius said,

"Whatever it was probably left by now. Carry on." his tone was empty of any emotion and seemed rather bored.

"Yes, General Tullius." The captain replied and turned to a priestess "Give them their last rights."

As the priestess was droning on, a Stormcloak to Satan's left abruptly interrupted and said,

"For the love of Talos, shut up and lets get this over with!" The thoroughly insulted priestess walked off without a word and the Stormcloak was shoved hard onto the block.

"My ancestors smile at me Imperials! Can you say the same?" was the last thing he'd ever say.

Ralof, adjacent to Satan's right, said something akin to a prayer, but Satan didn't quite catch it. Out of Satan's forlorn and defeated eyes, he saw the captain grin and point to him, next he heard her call him up to the block. As Satan began to step toward the chopping block, the roar sounded again. Only louder, more powerful....closer. That is no bear.

"I said next prisoner." The captains voice broke Satan out of his stupor, and he calmly walked up to the block.

As the captain pushed Satan down, the creature made itself heard once more before descending on the small town in the flesh. All was quiet to Satan and as he closed his eye's, waiting for the one and final blow. He heard wings beat, a sky shattering blast, and the unmistakable roar that filled his ears, and he had no question about what he now faced.

A dragon.

A swirling vortex formed above the town, throwing fire and rock at the village. The dragon landed on a small tower at the center of town and spoke to the petrified townsfolk in it's deep guttural voice, "Zu'u los Alduin! Dir joor, ahrk saraan hin dez ko Sovngarde!"

Satan rose from the chopping block to face the creature of legend, but was stopped by the sound of Ralof's voice, "Come on! The gods wont give us another chance!"

As much as Satan hated to admit it, Ralof was right. He couldn't kill this thing with his bare hands! He needed to escape and gather his wits and supplies. Weapons, armor, potions, anything he could use, to kill this thing. He would avenge these doomed people. Satan turned around and followed Ralof to the tower opposite of the dragon.

At some point in the confusion, Ulfric and a group of Stormcloaks had freed themselves and made their way to the tower.

As soon as Ralof and Satan arrived at the tower, Ralof said "Jarl Ulfric! Can the legends be true?!"

"Legends don't burn down villages...."

Satan had enough, "Where did the Imperials take our gear? I must retrieve my equipment or we stand no chance of killing that thing!". Ralof whipped around to face Satan, "How do you intend to kill a dragon?! Who do you think you are?!" he said in an outrage.

"Just tell me, damn it!"

"We don't know." Ulfric said calmly.

"Fine. Ralof, cut me loose and follow me. We must escape and warn the rest of the holds that there is a dragon flying around. Ulfric, you and the rest of your men get as many people out as you can." Satan ordered.

The two men seemed completely gobsmacked at Satan's audacity and seemed to respect him for it. Ralof looked to Ulfirc who only nodded. Ralof did as he was told and cut Satan loose.

"Great. Ralof grab what you can and let's go. Good luck, Ulfric." Ulfric nodded his thanks and set out to help his sworn enemies, the Imperials in the defense of the town. And in the evacuation.

Satan and Ralof ran up the stairs of the tower in search of a vantage point, when the dragon came bursting through the tower wall and looking none too happy.

"Daar lein los dii!"

It turned it's head to a cowering wounded Imperial soldier and incinerated him without mercy or thought, before flying off, leaving a gaping hole in the tower with a collapsed upper-staircase. Satan and Ralof looked at each other and jumped out the tower, into the half torched inn below. The pair made their way through the burning inn and ran with everything they had toward the gates leading to Whiterun.

"Damn it! It's locked." Ralof cried.

General Tullius shouted over the chaos,"Hadvar! Into the keep soldier, we're leaving!".

"Aye, sir!" the soldier replied. Satan had recognized him as the one from before. Satan and Ralof decided to follow him, as it would likely be their way out.

They found him just inside about to go further into the keep. "Hadvar!" Ralof called.

"Could you use a couple extra pairs of hands?"

"Why would you want to help me? An Imperial soldier?"

"If we don't live through today, we won't be able to kill each other tomorrow!" Ralof said with a laugh. "Moreover, your a fellow Nord and childhood friend in need. Stuck in the middle of a dragon attack, no less." Ralof continued.

"To be honest, I don't know what to think about that. But grab whatever you need and let's go." Hadvar said emotionless.

"Don't think your going to be tossing around order's, Imperial." Satan said.

"Oh? And why not?" Hadvar replied.

"Because I said so, because I'm more experienced than either half of Skyrim put together, and because both of you are on opposite sides of the political spectrum and couldn't decide a damned thing no matter how hard you tried. No offense Ralof. Most importantly however, you were going to cut off my head.... I'll tell you both my sob story later when we don't have a gods thrice-damned dragon to worry about." Satan explained and began searching for equipment to use.

The two soldier's looked at Satan after his blatant insult with stony avidity.

"Yeah, standing around like a couple of stumps, staring at me, in the middle of a dragon attack is a good idea. Good work boys! Come on, you two can sulk and leer at me later, right now we need to get moving. And quickly."

The trio made their way down a corridor and through a room with a high ceiling and a gate at the other side. Hadvar spoke up, "That gate is locked and I don't have a key."

"Marvelous. Then how the hell do we escape?" Ralof said with an edge of sarcasm.

"How do you think? We bust down the gate." Satan replied. Satan backed up and charged the offending obstacle, putting all his weight into the charge. "Damn it! It's not coming loose!" Satan said.

"It's a steel gate. I don't think someone even as big as you are, could bust that thing down." Hadvar said. "I'll be damned if I die in here!" Satan howled once more, charged again, and slammed into the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think and what I could do to do better (longer chapter's/more or less dialogue/anything you can think of, really).
> 
> Dragon Language:
> 
> "Zu'u los Alduin! Dir joor, ahrk saraan hin dez ko Sovngarde!" -- "I am Alduin! Die mortals, and await your fate in Sovngarde!"
> 
> "Daar lein los dii!" -- "This world is mine!"


	3. A Land Divided, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan finds himself in an increasingly agitated state and see's for himself the deep hatred the Stormcloaks and Imperials have for each other. And - much like everything else in life - he gets caught up in it. At the worst possible time....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Its been over a year and thank you to those who have decided to follow the story. I did warn you guys though in the Summary section of last chapter. Pretty extreme writers block, yeah? :P
> 
> Truth be told, this chapter was a little rushed. I didn't want to let you guys down any more than I already have. I had wanted to post this chapter in Febuary, but that obviously didn't happen. I dont do this professionally and I have very little experience writing. And I know it shows. On the bright side though, once we get into the later parts of the story, I can publish these chapters faster, because - believe it or not - I have a treasure trove of ideas for the story floating around my head. They are just not during the early parts of the story. Which is annoying..... :/

Satan came crashing down to the floor with the steel gate and stared triumphantly at his companions, prideful of him surprising them and his abilities. The two childhood friends looked at each other and then back at Satan with utter bewilderment.

Ralof finally broke the silence, "Shor's Bones, elf! How in Oblivion did you break down a bloody steel gate, by yourself?!"

"It would have been a hell of a lot easier and a lot less painful if I had my Daedric armor the Imperials stole from me. I also probably could have killed that dragon, too. Helping me instead of gawking would have helped bunches too..." Satan mocked the soldiers.

"Dibella's garter's! You ever gonna let that go? Look, I'm sorry, but I had orders." Hadvar tried to defend himself, but inevitably failed.

"Is that how your going to justify these peoples deaths...? You had orders?! An entire city burned and it's populace slaughtered, because you Imperials made a mistake? Thats a big fucking mistake, Hadvar. At least the Stormcloaks aren't so callous." Satan rambled.

"And what do you think we should have done, hmm? Left you wearing that *evil* armor? You were more dangerous than all the Stormcloaks put together. We had no choice!" Hadvar continued.

"Yeah, I was. And I was the only one that could have saved these people." Satan looked down at Hadvar with absolute disgust at his complete disregard of the city's inhabitant's. "Enough. There's still a crumbling keep above our heads, remember? Come on, let's go." Satan continued.

The trio went down a spiral staircase and came upon a large tunnel. A dragon's roar sounded and Ralof shouted, "The tunnel! Look out!"

The tunnel collapsed on a lone Imperial soldier and the trio dived into a nearby room. And it was filled with angry, bickering Stormcloaks and Imperials. Satan shouted above the angry mob, "Enough! Here you stand like school kids, while a dragon burns the city and devour's it's people! Ralof, Hadvar. If this is the best of both sides, then I'd quite happily find myself wiping both sides out."

"And who the fuck are you? What puts you above us lowly peasant soldiers?" Came a grumpy, sarcastic reply from an Imperial.

"I'm the elf that's going to fuck all of you up so bad, your mother's in Aetherius won't recognize you, if you don't get the hell out of my way!" The toll of all that had happened was noticeably wearing on Satan's manners. Especially his temper. Satan looked to the loud-mouthed Imperial. 

"Come on, tough guy. Speak up!" The Imperial was terrified of Satan and stayed quiet. "No? Good. Now move, before I feed you all to the dragon myself. Now! All of you can kill each other when we get out of here." The Stormcloaks and Imperials did as they were told and moved through the keep with Satan, Hadvar, and Ralof at the fore-front. Ralof finally said something after the long silence,

"You sure are scary when you want to be, Satan. Hadvar almost soiled his trousers when you were yelling at those Imperials. Err... not me, of course...."

Satan looked at Ralof with a sly smile, but didn't say anything. Up ahead, were two Imperial soldiers. One with a hood typical of Imperial torturer's and one without.

"Gods, the torture chamber. I wish we didn't need these." Hadvar said.

"Sir! I heard noises up in the supply room, should I go and investigate?" said the soldier without a hood.

"No! We have work to do, auxiliary. What was.... what the hell is going on here?!" the torturer looked at the oncoming group.

"We're here to escape the dragon, in case you hadn't noticed. Now stand aside and let my group pass, and you may live." Satan answered

"Are you insane? There is no such thing as dragons!"

"Tell that to the winged terror outside. Now I wont say this again : Let my group pass unmolested and if your nice about it, I might let you tag along."

"Explain yourself." The torturer demanded.

"For fuck sake. I dont have time for this!" Satan drew his sword. "Get out of our way."

"Bite me. I dont have to let you do shit."

"Fine." Satan said and impaled the Imperial on his blade.

"See boys and girls? This is what fucking happens to those who aggravate me during a shit-fest like this!" Satan then pointed to the assistant with the bloody sword. "You. If you wish to come with us, grab what you need and lets go. Otherwise, good luck." Satan finished, resolving to sheath the weapon and try to calm himself.

The assistant grabbed his things and followed the group closely. The party came upon a long corridor with jail cells lining both sides all the way down. The group made their way through the corridor and prison dead silently. Each person following the one in front of them for fear of Satan or instigating a situation. They eventually came upon a large chamber filled with bodies in cages, more cells, and torture implements. Satan had felt the tension and decided to settle things down as well as issue out tasks.

"Everyone! I know I was pretty harsh mere moments ago, but the circumstances we all find ourselves in have worn on my patience. Don't judge me too harshly yet, alright? Anyway, search around and try to find a secret passage or something." Satan ordered. But this time in a softer tone. The group scattered and began looking for a way out with the tension slowly ebbing away.

Before long, Ralof had felt a slight draft. "Satan, I feel a breeze. One of these walls must have a passage behind it! Gimme a hand finding it, will you?"

"Sure." Satan walked up and started searching beside Ralof. "Hey Ralof. Thank you."

"For?"

"For not being difficult. For not instigating any scene's. And more importantly, for not treating me like *every* elf was a Thalmor."

"Oh think nothing of it. And you seem to have the ability to lead this lot well enough." Ralof said non-chalontly. "Where you from, Satan? Said you had a castle. Tell me about it." Satan looked to Ralof and sigh'd before taking a deep breath and continuing to search for a way out.

"I had built it myself and with about 49 volunteer's. It took several years - but when it was finished - my, was it a marvel. The plot of land was one hundred and fifty square acre's and the castle itself covered a little under half at an impressive size of about forty six square acres and it was built to withstand great sieges. The portcullis' were even made of solid ebony. It was two miles due south-southeast of Chorrol and four and a half miles due west-northwest of the Imperial City itself." 

"The stain glass windows and cathedral was beautiful. I used to sit out in the gardens and paint, sit and think, or just bask in the breeze. I miss it...."

The look on Ralof's face as Satan recanted his story was one of bewilderment... and pity. "I'm sorry, Satan. That you had to loose all that you'd built and get caught up in all this. Did you have any family?"

"No. My servants were almost like family, but inevitably they were not." Satan chuckled and said, "As strange as it sounds, I've spent the vast majority of my life unconscious."

Ralof couldn't help but bark a laugh. "Ha! Your right. That does sound funny."

"Strange, not funny smart-ass. Anyway, I never found someone so the possibility of a family was minimal. And my parents died a very, very long time ago."

"My sympathies. When did they die?" Ralof said in a puzzled expression. 

"Wouldn't you like to know....?" Satan said with a sly smirk. "I'm afraid that's a much longer story and one that should be said behind closed doors."

"Huh. Your clever, I'll give ya that. Leaving it at a cliffhanger, like that." Ralof shakes his head with a beaming grin despite all that's happened.

The two continued searching in companionable silence.....

"Satan! I think I found it!"

"You did, did you? How do we get out of here then?"

"The breeze seems to be coming from the far side of the chamber. If we managed to get something powerful enough, we might be able to break the wall down and pass through."

"And how - pray tell - do you expect us to do that....?"

"Uhhhm-" Ralof paced for a moment before continuing. "Good question. I'm no engineer, but maybe we can loosen the stones before attempting to break the whole wall down?"

"I had hoped you'd come up with some better options, but it's better than being stuck here for a while longer...." Satan thought on what other options he had, but decided they weren't worthwhile. "Everyone! Search the keep for some implements and loosen the stone wall at the end of the chamber. We're breaking it down."

The now large group of Imperials and Stormcloaks came back some time later with a variety of shaped and sized utility items and headed for the wall at the back. Satan and Ralof grabbed some particularly big and nasty looking torture implements and they all started to get to work on the adhesives that bound the stone in place.

No one knows how much time had passed, but in the end, the group broke through the wall and continued through the compound's winding underground cavern tunnels. The group had at last come to a large open room in the cavern with a small force of imperial soldiers.

"Orders were to wait here until General Tullius arrives..."

"I don't give a damn! I'm not going to wait here to be eaten by a dragon! We need to pull back!"

"Lieutenant! Stop this non-sense, immediately! I gave you an order to stay put and wait for the General, and your going to follow it like the rest of us."

"Oh ho, no I am not! You can go--" "Wha - who are they?" the soldier said turning to regard the oncoming group.

As soon as Ralof and some of his Stormcloak brothers turned the corner, several archers placed at the back of the cavern room alerted the rest of the Imperials and opened fire. Satan spotted them just in time to see the first wave of arrows take flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the first chapter, I will be changing Skyrim quite dramatically to suit the story and thought I should remind readers of that. Expect no situation to be exactly vanilla. Expect rocky road... or maybe lemon mo-rang. Mmmm yum. Lemon mo-rang... ;P
> 
> On another note, the part about Satan not having family is a pre-requisite to HearthFire and Dawnguard, because I WILL be doing those DLC's. They are integral to Satan's story. I'll also be doing the Dragonborn DLC.
> 
> And - of course - if anyone wants to give me their opinions on how I could make the story more enjoyable, lemme know in the comments. :)


End file.
